


Two Fathers

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Theron and Koth celebrate fatherhood.  Spoilers for The Nathema Conspiracy and previous expansions.





	Two Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> My personal version of the Zakuul story for the Kavi legacy is a bit different than what's in the game: D'leah gets permission from the Supreme Chancellor to lead the war against Zakuul; she purges Valkorion from her head much earlier; she recruits both Arcann and Vaylin; the other classes aren't absent from the story; Empress Acina tries to steal the superweapon on Iokath, but has her sentence lessened when she reveals information about the cult of Zildrog. Eventually, I'll get to that point in the main story.

Theron hadn't realized how long he'd been gone from Odessen.  He did realize that he missed it in a way, the way that someone misses their job after being on vacation too long.  He wished he'd been on vacation; he hadn't had a good night's rest in months after Iokath.  He had been told Xenli understood his need to go on the run, and he knew she was usually understanding.  But she'd also been pregnant at the time with their third child.  Was everything alright?  He paid close attention to news bulletins, and most of it had been plagued with discourse over the events of the past few months.

Jaesa Willsaam greeted him at the stronghold's base.  "Theron!  You're back."

"Nice seeing you, Jaesa.  Where's--"  He was immediately knocked off his feet by two small children: Rhaegor and Tasiele, his twins with his wife.  They were a lot taller than the last time he'd seen them, already pushing seven years old.  "I take it you two missed me."

"Dad," Rhaegor explained, showing a missing tooth in his grin, "it's you!  We knew you wouldn't be gone for long."

"You owe me a whole box of cookies!" Tasiele teased, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"No, I don't!"

"Neither of you are getting sweets until after dinner," Jaesa cut in, approaching her master's spouse and the twins.  She held out a hand to Theron and shook his.  "Xenli is waiting for you.  She has a surprise."

"We have a baby sister now!" Rhaegor shrieked.

"You ruined the surprise, moron!" Tasiele slapped him on the head.

"Your father was going to find out eventually."  Jaesa led the group to Xenli's room, then excused the children to give their parents some privacy.  Theron noticed his wife had something bundled in her arms, and his heart began to pound.

"Theron..." Xenli whispered.  "I missed you."  She rose and kissed his cheek.

He hugged her gently and planted a smooch on her forehead.  "I missed you, too.  The last few months..."

"I understand.  You did what you had to do.  The cultists are defeated and we're safe."

"Can't believe Arcann and Vaylin of all people..."

"I can better myself, anyone can.  I...I'm glad I listened to D'leah."

"Wait, are you saying a Jedi is right?  Can I get that on record?"

"You seem to forget Jaesa was a Padawan before I took her in.  I've been listening to Jedi longer than I care to admit.  But...there's something more important here."  She unwrapped the bundle to reveal a very tiny baby girl.  Now Xenli was a Red Sith, and Theron, of course, was human.  Their children had skin tones closer to their father's, with ridges much less prominent than their mother's.  This child was no different; already she had a thick head of black hair.  She was fast asleep in her mother's arms, and stayed asleep as Xenli handed her to Theron.  "She's a month old.  I named her Rhielle, after my great-great-grandmother."

Theron remembered the day the twins were born, and how his heart felt like it was about to burst.  He was never good with words, not that Xenli herself was much better: both admitting their feelings so long ago on Yavin 4, his marriage proposal, and the sweet nothings that came out wrong through the years.  It wasn't perfect, according to society, but it was perfect for them.  "Hello, Rhielle," he whispered to his daughter, "I was...AFK...but I'm here.  I'm your daddy."

\--

"Easy now, make sure you support his head," D'leah reminded Koth as she handed their son to him.

"I know, I know."  Koth hadn't had much experience with kids, much less newborn infants.  When D'leah's mother came to Odessen with her biological daughters, those girls were six at the time and full of mischief and energy.  The child in his arms was wiggly and tiny and wrinkled and sleepy.  He remembered panicking when an assassin had tried to kill D'leah halfway through her pregnancy; the stress forced the Jedi to bed rest and close monitoring.  He'd been so worried for the next few months, worried about his wife and their child.  But Zayne Vortena had come out perfectly healthy, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Now D'leah was a Miraluka, and she did not see the same way Koth did.  "He makes eye contact when he is awake."

"I know," D'leah agreed, "I can feel it when I feed him.  Most Miraluka/Human hybrids see perfectly fine.  Remember I told you about Krynda and Lucien Draay?"

"Yeah."  He remembered D'leah telling him tales about ancient Jedi.  Lucien Draay had been the master of Zayne Carrick when he framed his own Padawan for his own crime.  Zayne's heroism during his time had inspired D'leah when she herself was a Padawan years ago on Coruscant and Tython.  That's why her son bore his name.

"We made it this far, Koth.  Can you believe it?  A few years ago, we were strangers when we crashed in the swamp with Lana and HK-55."

"And then our adventures got crazier from there.  I'm glad Lana brought us together.  Maybe...in a way, Valkorion's death was good in more than the obvious ways."  It was still strange to call Zakuul's former Emperor what he really had been, but he knew better now.  He trusted the evidence brought to him and he had moved on.

"We have each other.  And we have Zayne now."  The baby snuggled closer to his father. 

"Who will train him?  You said yourself he's strong in the Force."

"Kira will.  We promised each other that long ago, when she was my Padawan.  And...Vaylin has volunteered to help out as well."

"You sure about that?"

"She's proven herself."  The former High Justice wasn't the ball of pain and wrath like when D'leah first met her.  When she saw her, she saw atonement and strength, just like Arcann.  

"Fair enough.  I trust your judgement...and, I love you."

"I love you too, Koth Vortena."


End file.
